Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device and a frequency hopping communication system. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a frequency hopping communication recovering method in the frequency hopping communication system.
Description of Related Art
Nowadays, frequency hopping methods are widely used in various wireless communications between two or more electronic devices. For example, frequency hopping methods are applied in Bluetooth technology to avoid causing interference to other devices.